The Frozen Heart
by Kristi's Stories
Summary: With the announcement of Kristoff and Anna's engagement, the Royal Court finds it only appropriate that Elsa finds a possible suitor to become King of Arendelle. Convinced by her sister, Elsa throws a huge ball to find this possible suitor and instead finds something unexpected. This beings a journey of betrayal, acceptance and true love.


_Warnings: Femslash._

Elsa sat on her throne, her hands clenched tightly as she strained herself not to lose control of her powers. Her palms, instead of sweating, were turning cold as snow frosted the creases of her palms. She held her chin up high as she looked at the man presented in front of her.

Leo had been a faithful member of the Royal Court since way before her father took the throne and in everyone's mind, he knew what was best for the Kingdom. However, Elsa wanted nothing more but to remove him from that position at this moment.

"It is in the best interest of the Kingdom that there is a King to look up to, your majesty. I do not mean to offend in any way but a Queen is meant to be at a King's side to give support, not rule." His old traditional ways were rubbing her the wrong way and she could feel a headache forming. She took a quick glance around the throne-room and saw the rest of her advisors and the royal court staring intensely at her.

She could feel that they thought the same.

"Thank you for your suggestion, Leo. I will be sure to take into consideration."

Elsa could only wish that were a lie.

X

It all started with Kristoff and Anna's wonderful news.

Elsa was truly happy for them, she was but the announcement of their engagement sparked the topic between her and the Royal Court of finding a possible suitor to become King of Arendelle. It seemed embarrassing to everyone that the younger sister was getting married before the older one.

The Kingdom suddenly felt the need for a King instead of a Queen.

Elsa was now tense and frustrated since the topic came up, and it seemed to get in the way of everything. For example, wedding planning.

"Anna, just pick a color. Do you want Red roses or White roses for the centerpieces?"

Her younger sister sighed and pursed her lips together, as she stared, focused on the two separate centerpieces on the table. "Elsa, these things take time. I don't want to have a wedding I'll hate. Every detail is crucial."

The two stood in an empty ballroom, going over details of the reception. The two did this privately, finding it would be a good chance for them to bond over something and they refused to have others interrupt their sister-time.

"Just pick a color." Elsa deadpanned, feeling yet another headache come up.

"Elsa, you're…freezing the roses."

Elsa looked down at her hand, which she had placed on the table. It was true; ice was spreading from her palm all over the table and the centerpieces. She groaned loudly, taking her hand away and placing it onto her forehead.

"You want to talk about it?" Anna asked her sister, suddenly forgetting about the crucial detail of the centerpieces. Her mind may have been occupied by the wedding planning but she could make time for her sister – especially if whatever problems were causing her to lose control of her powers.

Elsa shook her head. She excluded Anna from the Royal Court meetings since she became Queen. She didn't want Anna to be concerned with the issues in the Kingdom nor know the embarrassing fact that everyone wanted Elsa to be engaged.

"Is it about you getting married?"

What? Elsa shot her eyes open, taking her hand away from her face and glancing at her little sister who smirked knowingly at her. "How do you know about that?" She felt herself blush darkly, and tense up.

"People talk, Elsa." Anna said softly, looking to her sister with soft eyes. "You know you can talk to me about anything. We're sisters; we should tell each other everything."

Elsa looked to the floor, avoiding Anna's gaze. "I want to do what's best for the Kingdom, Anna but…I can't see myself becoming married to some man." She said truthfully, feeling herself sink slowly. Elsa felt so selfish for saying that. The Kingdom needed a King and it was her responsibility to marry.

"Well, then you should have a ball. You know, to meet some princes and see if you can find someone suitable for you."

Elsa bit her lip, almost snapping a comment about the last man they met at a ball – Hans.

"You should consider it. It would be a good opportunity to meet people." Anna continued on, her sister cringing with every word. Elsa could have the villagers in and out of the gates but strangers who weren't residents of Arendelle were another story.

"I'll consider the idea."

_And scene. This is my first Disney fanfiction and it feels kind of. Weird. _

_I hope you all enjoy the story as it continues. The only warning I can give right now is that I'm a college student and a part-time worker with maximum hours so…my updates will not be every-day, but they will be within the same month of the last update._

_Reviews (and criticism) are appreciated. _


End file.
